zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Pointytilly
Neptune's Role After the Death Saurers were deployed, the republic was forced into the mountains, there the Megatopros served as the republic's "super zoid". what would the neptune's role be? i thought it was mainly as a support zoid for the Mega--Silverblade1 16:26, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it ever got tons of info/a huge role beyond being part of that general force/being awesomely amphibious. Battle Rover was a contest winner and thus got the honor of being a main character's ride, Megatopros had large on its side...and Neptune's kinda forgotten D:. It's okay, Neptune, I like you... Pointytilly 19:01, August 8, 2010 (UTC) help with map I hear you are a bit of an expert on some stuff, I am currently creating a map of planet Zi to encompass all continuity . . . I uploaded my blank map here, I want to start by adding locations from the battle story, and chaotic century & guardian force . . . I know it seems crazy, but I want to try and rationalize all zoids continuities as the same universe as part of a massive fan fiction project. ralok (talk) 02:33, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hm, I'm not sure if they'll all agree...battle story you have pre and post meteors, I assume this'll be post (sunk Nyx parts, central continent in three bits). I do plan to try and patch together a proper full map for the battle story in both states someday, though bits will be totally guessing. why u not make topography for some parts, Tomy? Though I believe CC is on the western continent and mostly will agree with that...Fuzors and thus Blue City is on the Eastern Continent, which gets frustratingly little detail. So many things I need to scan >_<. Stuff I do eventually scan I'll likely stick on my LJ/Tumblr, but laaaazy. :The UK Comic isn't really gonna fit in, though, I'll warn, since it's not even set on Zi (even if Zoidstar is based on bits of it). I don't think it ever really got locations, either, other than a lost city D:. You could punt that somewhere on the central continent if you want it to exist, though, since back then that was all they focused on? :But yeah, Zoidspoison/Tumblr/e-mail are a better way to reach me re: Zoids stuff. I really need to add that to my user page... Pointytilly (talk) 03:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I dont think you get it, I made the map. And it is free for anyone to use! You can map whatever you want onto the map . . . but when all the locations are mapped, I am going to try and build an ultimate map for my fan fiction project which is in essence . . . a story to rationalize all of the continuities into a single continuity (battle story will be virtually unchanged, all of the other stuff is going to change to fit it) ralok (talk) 04:13, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::wow meteor events are common, I guess the map I made is "post" meteor strike . . . I can try to make one for PRE-meteor bombardment if you want though :) I need a full list of changes to the planet because of that event though. UUUUUMMMMMMMM this is one of 4 major combardments . . . counting the meteor storm that wiped out the zoidaryans in the english comics. ralok (talk) 06:18, August 3, 2012 (UTC)